Snogging Subscriptions
by BadWolf Writer
Summary: "Am I guaranteed a better snog?" The Doctor whispered jovially. "Oh, money back guaranteed." Rose whispered back. "Although I've never had to refund." Takes place directly after New Earth. A little Cassandra fun.


As soon as they left Cassandra's past the Doctor started to ramble on, using words Rose had never heard. Not that she minded. She was content just to watch him, taking in every little detail like the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about a new planet or how his hair was especially unruly today.

"Doctor?" Rose called to grab his attention.

"And that's why the blueberries are so hard to catch!" He finished before asking, "What's the matter?"

"You really need to comb your hair, Doctor." She grinned at him.

"I am telling you about cellestial fruit and my hair is what you're worried about?" The Doctor suddenly smiled. "Cassandra was right, you have been looking-" He paused dramatically."And you like it."

"Oh, you know what I think. Cassandra knows no boundaries." Rose replied a bit remorsefully. "But about that hair-"

"It's your fault it's this way." He stated, running his fingers through his hair. "A little run-in with you left it this way."

Rose went to reply in some witty way but it came out sounding like "Guh." Rose knew all too well what "run-in" he was talking about. While Cassandra was in her mind Rose had been thinking about the Doctor constantly, hoping he could help her out. Unfortunately (or maybe extremely fortunately), Cassandra had caught the tail end of hormones attached to Rose's thoughts of the Doctor. Again, no boundaries. Cassandra dove right in, acting on Rose's emotions. Rose had felt the whole thing. She would have enjoyed it alot more if Cassandra wasn't such a bad snog.

" Oh, it wasn't so bad." The Doctor replied cheekily.

" I did not just say that out loud." Rose groaned in embarrassment. After screaming thoughts, hoping the doctor would hear, it had been hard to seperate thought from speech.

"Oh but you did, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, still grinning.

"Well, you enjoyed it yourself, yeah?" She parried. " I think your response went a little along the lines of 'Yeah. Still got it'."

"Well it isn't everyday I get snogged senseless by the Bad Wolf." He shot back.

"Oh, c'mon. I am much better at holding back my humanly urges. You didn't think it was a little weird when I randomly molested you?" Rose giggled.

"I'm sexy." The Doctor said modestly with a wink in Rose's direction.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm a much better snog then that." Rose snorted. "Cassandra was all teeth and hair and... eugh."

"First kiss in this body. Couldn't tell." The Doctor shrugged. "Not to mention I thought it was you."

"And that made it more enjoyable?" Rose asked curiously. She was stepping into foreign territority, dangerous even, but her hopes were soaring.

"Rose Tyler, you silly human." The Doctor reprimanded her. She felt her confidence die. Then he continued, "Course it did. I'd be crazy- Wellll, crazier- not to enjoy a kiss from you. Although, since it wasn't actually you, I don't think it counts for much."

"Would you like one that counts?" Rose asked shyly. She was over her head now and she knew it. She felt heavier with anticipation and dread with every second that passed before he answered.

"I would like that very much. In fact, I'd call it a brilliant idea, and I'm saying that with me in the room." The Doctor said with the most irresistable smile on his face.

Rose felt her heart swell. The Doctor had given her permission to kiss him. In fact, He highly supported it.

Rose felt her cheeks flush as she inched her way in front of the Doctor. She glanced up at her to find his eyes, his heart-meltingly deep brown eyes, fixed on her. She placed her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Their noses brushed and he chuckled a bit sending his warm air across her lips. She hovered there a few seconds, lips just centimeters from his, just enjoying their closeness.

"Am I guaranteed a better snog?" The Doctor whispered jovially.

"Oh, money back guaranteed." Rose whispered back. "Although I've never had to refund."

"And if I'm pleased?" He returned huskily. Their lips were impossibly too close at that point not to be touching.

"There's a lifetime subscription available." She replied, lips just brushing his.

" I'll have to look into that later!" The Doctor laughed, pulling away from Rose. She looked up at his face, her mouth slightly open. He smiled down at her wickedly.

" Oh no you don't." Rose reprimanded him, her voice low.

She grabbed his tie and yanked her down to her level. Her lips met his and she nearly fainted at the gentle feeling. It wasn't long before he responded, the kiss turning from gently to fierce rather quickly. Their lips moved together in sync, like they had done it before. Rose ran her tongue along the Doctor's lower lip, making good on her guaranteed good snog. He gasped a little at the feeling. She smirked against his lips before delving deeper into his mouth. The Doctor met her enthusiasm head on as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Rose moaned a bit into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She nudged him towards the hub of the TARDIS until he was flat against it. She moved her hands up his neck and into his hair. Leaning into him, she deepened the kiss before pulling away slightly. The Doctor stared at her with glazed over eyes and a slack jaw.

"I expect that I won't be refunding you?" Rose whispered against his lips before letting him go and backing off a bit.

"Oh. Never. SO much better than Cassandra." The Doctor said slightly out of breath. "Rassilion Rose. Oh, bloody hell. When can I get my subscription?"

"Mmm. Whenever you want." Rose said thoughtfully. "Although you should sign up soon. Loyal customers get an upgrade."

"And what would that be?" The Doctor asked with a smirk.

"From snog to shag." Rose said with a wink. She smiled widely, tongue sticking out of her teeth, and turned to run into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere until I prove I'm loyal!" The Doctor called, smiling impossibly wide.

He ran off after Rose.


End file.
